This invention relates to electrical switching of electric guitar pickups which permits the configuration of all possible combinations of pickup connection; including any and all of the following:
Series connections of two or three pickups
Parallel connections of one, two or three pickups
In-phase connections of one, two or three pickups
Out-of phase connections of one, two or three pickups
The predominant electric guitars available today consist of either a two pickup variety or a three pickup variety. This can further be described by either a single-coil pickup or a multiple-coil pickup (commonly referred to as a “humbucker” pickup). Although this invention applies to both single-coil and multiple-coil pickups, for simplicity and brevity the illustrations and examples in this invention makes reference to single-coil pickups.
This invention makes use of “passive” switching (i.e., without electronic circuitry), making it more reliable and superior because no powered circuitry is required to produce a result.
Traditionally, a two-pickup guitar (or bass) utilizes a single pole, three-position switch to select and provide one of three unique pickup tones. This invention substitutes the three-position switch with two double-pole, double-throw (center off) switches; and one double-pole, double-throw switch to produce 6 unique pickup tones, which is a 100 percent increase in the number of unique pickup tones which can be obtained on a standard two pickup guitar.
On three pickup guitars, a five-position switch is used to select and provide one of five unique pickup tones. This invention substitutes the five-position switch with three double-pole, double-throw (center off) switches, and three double-pole, double throw switches to produce 29 unique pickup tones, which is a 580 percent increase in the number of unique pickup tones which can be obtained on a standard three pickup guitar. This permits the creation of a guitar that can reproduce the sound of virtually every electric guitar ever created. A full explanation of electric guitar pickup behavior is available on the web at www.Learn-Futures.com.